If Frost Never Knew Snow
by luvcatz941
Summary: Based on Disney's Pocahontas. This is my first go at JackxElsa, so take it easy with me.


Chapter 1

To a New World

It's a perfect sunny day in the Land of Guardians. Down by the pier stands a great ship adorned with the many symbols of the great guardians; a white pole with red stripes going up represented the Guardian of Christmas, a basket full of eggs with so many colors of the rainbow represents the Guardian of Easter, a pair of shining fairy wings and a small wand represented the Tooth Fairy, a mark of the sun surrounded by golden dust represented the Guardian of Sleep, an image of frost surrounding a single snowflake represented the Guardian Spirit of Winter, and lastly a painting of the beautiful full moon represented the Guardian of the Moon.

In fact, the guardians and a few chosen crew members are boarding the great ship for an adventure into a new place. As two figures approach the ship, E. Aster Bunnymund, the Guardian of Easter notices the two boys and points to one of the boy with pale skin, snow white hair, winter blue eyes, wearing a blue hoodie with some frost on his shoulders, brown pants with no shoes and had a long wooden staff in one hand. "Isn't that Jack Frost?"

Looking up from the ship's deck, Nicholas St. North, Guardian of Christmas, reply to his friend, "That's him alright. And if I recall correctly, the boy next to him is his best friend, Nightlight?" He had mentioned about the boy next to Jack; he also had pale skin, white hair, and his entire attire is his black armor and he had a black staff in his right hand. The Guardians had known that Nightlight was once a body guard to the Guardian of the Moon. But Nightlight resigned from his job once he became friends with Jack Frost so the two could hang out and help each other with their jobs.

"You two boys coming along as well?" Bunnymund send the two teens a smirk.

"Of course they're coming. Jack is a fellow Guardian and Nightlight just become one as well with all of the help he's been giving to Jack." North added with a pat on the big rabbit's back.

Activating their magics, Jack said as the two flew up to join them on deck, "That's right, we weren't just going to let you fellow Guardians have all the fun in the New World."

Within a few minutes, everyone could hear the sound of a carriage coming down the streets. Stopping at the pier and a footman opened the door, out stepped was the leader of the Guardians and captain of the ship, the Guardian of the Moon, Artemus. Stepping out to join him is his commander, Pitch Black. He appears like he is the brother of Hades the Lord of Dead with dark skin, black hair and wearing nothing but black.

Once the two were on board, men who work at the pier removed the ropes from the pier, allowing the ship to set sail. With the other Guardians and crew members bid their loved ones farewell until they returned, Jack and Nightlight went over to the back of the ship to watch the horizon as they left their home land.

At first everything appeared perfect for the journey.

Until nightfall. The weather had taken a turn for the worst with a terrible storm that caused the waves to become rough with the rain and salt water stinging just about anyone that is on the deck. Jack, Nightlight, the other Guardians and crew were working on keeping the strong winds from tearing up the sails and any important equipment such as the canons from falling off the ship. The captain and Pitch Black are staying inside, just waiting for the storm to pass.

Since he was having difficulties tying down one of the canons, Nightlight looked up to one of the masts where he knew his best friend is and called, "Jack, get down here! I can't tie down the canon."

Taking a firm hold of a rope since he has his staff safely inside, Jack slides down to the deck. Running over to Nightlight, Jack gave a few orders to the others to keep the ship from being too overwhelmed by the storm. Getting to his best friend, Jack and Nightlight do the best they can to secure the canon when they heard a crew member yell, "Brace yourselves, everyone."

As soon as everyone on deck heard the yell, they all saw a huge wave crash onto the deck, causing everyone to scatter. Seeing another oncoming wave, Jack held onto Nightlight. "Nightlight watch out!" But the wave cut him off when it rushed into the two, causing Jack to release his grip on Nightlight and forcing the teen overboard.

Glancing around once he was able to see, Jack could hear a cry for help in the ocean. Taking a long piece of rope and tying it around his waist, Jack ran to the back of the ship, jumped off and dove into rough waves to get to his best friend. As soon as Jack had a firm hold on Nightlight, that was when the rope connecting him to the ship snap.

Knowing that Jack and Nightlight need that rope in order to get back on deck, North, Bunnymund, Toothiana and a few crew members pulled on the rope hard to get the teens back on board. Feeling the rope pull them up, Jack and Nightlight suddenly felt the waves suck them under again. Jack knew that he couldn't freeze that part of the ocean long enough for the Guardians and crew members to pull them up that if any of the waves became sharp icicles that could badly hurt the both of them.

So, with the team work of the Guardians and crew members, they pulled the two teens back onto the ship with a few hard pulls. With the two sprawled out on the deck, Toothiana went straight to making sure they were both alright with North patting Jack on the back. "Such a lucky lad there, Nightlight."

Clearing water from his lungs with help from Jack and Toothiana, Nightlight faced his friend with a smile. "Thanks Jack." Toothiana then wrapped a blanket around the shivering teen.

Now that the storm has calmed down with just a few raindrops and one lightning bolt remaining, the group is taken completely by surprise by the captain's sudden appearance. "Trouble on deck, everyone?"

Helping Nightlight to his feet, Jack said, "Nightlight fell overboard, sir."

"Well thank heavens he has been successfully retrieved. Well done, Frost." Earning a nod from Jack, Artemus turned to rest of the Guardians and crew. "Now that we have made it through a rough storm like this, we have proven that nothing will get in our way of finding the adventure of our lives. Not the forces of nature or any other living creature in existence can't ever stand in the way of the finest crew the gods could ever offer. Carry on everyone!" As he returned to his cabin, Artemus smiled as everyone cheered with inspiration from his speech.

With Artemus back inside his cabin, no one had noticed a certain look of evil inside Pitch's eyes and an evil smirk across his face. Pitch had ideas of how he'll lead everyone and get his own empire of darkness in the New World.

Now that things have settled down after the storm had ended, Jack and Nightlight finish with securing the last of the canons and start to climb up to a crows nest. Looking up at his best friend, Nightlight asked, "What do you suppose the new world is like, Jack?"

"Who knows, Nightlight." Jack reply as they got into the crows nest and look out to the far ends of the world. "I've read about many famous men who went on adventures in so many places. What adventures will await at this world?" Jack then asked the major question. What this teen doesn't know what destiny has planned for him in this New World.


End file.
